


Break Room

by angelboygabriel



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott and Lucas up to no good, M/M, Making Out, Mercredi 22:03, Organizing the DVDs, about as T as it gets before you hit M, neck kisses, somewhat responsible eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Lucas and Eliott ““organizing the DVDs”” before the Mercredi 22:03 clip.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236





	Break Room

Lucas’s phone pings with a notification as he kicks aside the books open for study on his lap. The text is from Eliott.

_How was your day?_

Lucas smiles like an idiot down at his phone and starts tapping out a response.

_okay I guess. i miss you though_

Eliott sends back a meme of a seriously depressed looking cat before replying.

_ I miss you too! i’m dying to see your beautiful face  ❤️ _

That gives Lucas an idea, and he hopes Eliott doesn’t mind being briefly left on read as he gets off their bed, shoving his phone and keys into his pockets as he heads out the door, their apartment door slamming shut behind him.

It’s a nice day today, carrying the promising balmy breeze of spring as Lucas walks down the street towards the video club. The city is pleasantly subdued today, and Lucas smiles to himself as he spots the video club down the block.

The bell jangles over the door as he walks in, but Eliott’s head doesn’t move from where he’s concentrated on the computer screen. He had mentioned his boss had left him in charge of finances for a week while he was out of town.

“Salut,” Eliott mumbles, not looking up as Lucas pretends to browse the shelves.

Lucas gets out his phone and starts recording, a grin on his face as he sneaks up to the counter. Eliott looks up, an adorable expression of surprise crossing his face before he smiles and winks at the camera, breaking into a huge grin at the end as Lucas uploads the video to his insta story and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“What are you doing here?” Eliott exclaims as Lucas leans over the counter and cups his face to kiss him.

“I thought I’d come say hello to my hardworking boyfriend,” Lucas replies as he steps behind the counter and Eliott moves his arms so Lucas can sit in his lap.

“I’m afraid I’ve not been very hardworking today. Pretty much no one has come in, it’s been pretty quiet,” Eliott says as he wraps his arms around Lucas, keeping him secure on his lap.

“Well, lucky for us,” Lucas murmurs as he leans his head down to kiss Eliott deeply. Eliott sighs his approval and his arms lock tighter around Lucas as they lick into each other’s mouths.

“Missed you,” Eliott murmurs between kisses, and Lucas nods.

“I know,” he says smugly, and Eliott lays his hand high on Lucas’s thigh as they both dive in for another kiss.

Lucas can tell when Eliott starts to get really into it, his hand squeezing Lucas’s leg rhythmically as the breaths between their kisses become shorter and shorter.

“Storage room,” Lucas breathes against Eliott’s lips. “Let’s- come on.”

Eliott scrambles to undo the hatch to the basement stairs, and they start laughing as they hurry down, Eliott flicking on the light switch to illuminate the cramped space. The video club wasn’t large enough to accommodate a staff room upstairs, so the basement storage level doubled as the break room. Huge bins of discarded and to-be-sorted DVDs and new shipments lined the walls, and there was a small table with two chairs shoved up against the far wall.

Lucas grabs the front of Eliott’s shirt and pulls him into another kiss, the smiles still not leaving their faces. Eliott spins them around, still kissing, and walks Lucas backwards until he stumbles against the chairs. They kick them out of the way and Lucas hops onto to the table, Eliott leaning forward to chase his mouth as Lucas’s legs wrap around his waist.

“Mmm, I’m glad you came to visit,” Eliott hums against Lucas’s mouth, and Lucas’s hands tighten in Eliott’s turtleneck when he steps forward the slightest bit more so their fronts are flush.

“I like keeping you busy on quiet nights,” Lucas replies cheekily, and Eliott makes a soft sound when Lucas pushes his hips forward so Eliott can feel just how busy Lucas wants to get.

Eliott kisses him again, harder and messier this time, the type of kisses they usually only exchange under the covers in bed.

“Lu,” Eliott hisses as Lucas pulls down the neck of his partial turtleneck and starts to kiss and bite at him. Eliott’s hands slap down on either side of Lucas as he leans forward, and Lucas leans backwards until his head is resting against the wall. Small mercies for a small table.

Eliott can’t help himself as they start grinding against each other, and they really shouldn’t be doing this while Eliott is still technically at work.

Lucas pulls back from Eliott’s neck with a dirty smirk, and judging by his expression, Eliott knows there’ll be a hickey there when he checks later. Lucas was fucking ridiculous when it came to biting, and sometimes Eliott joked that maybe his spirit animal was a shark instead of a hedgehog, based off the way Eliott’s chest wound up looking some nights. But even better was how Lucas himself reacted to neck kisses.

Eliott ducked down to give Lucas a taste of his own medicine, and savored how Lucas’s entire body tensed under his lips.

“That’s good,” Lucas gasped, one hand gripping his hair painfully tight while the other first dug into Eliott’s shoulder, then paused on the side of his chest, then gripped the front of his shirt. Lucas’s breath started to come fast and short as Eliott pushed his shirt to the side and bit down.

Lucas let go of Eliott’s shirt and Eliott barely registered him moving his hand down between their bodies, fumbling with the front of his jeans and brushing against Eliott in the process.

The sensation of Lucas’s hand moving against them snapped Eliott out of his focus on fucking with Lucas’s neck, and he groaned as Lucas turned his palm for him to push into.

Fuck. He was at _work_.

“Wait, wait, stop,” Eliott chokes out, and Lucas immediately stops, chest still heaving.

“What’s up?” he asks warily in a rough voice, and the way his voice and face both scream lust, is almost enough for Eliott to just drop it and keep going, but Eliott takes a deep breath and steps back. Lucas looks bewildered and turned on as he watches Eliott, his legs still splayed and the button of his jeans open.

“We can’t do this stuff in the break room,” Eliott says with a laugh, and Lucas looks up at the ceiling and starts to laugh too as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Fuck. You’re right. Damn, I’m sorry,” Lucas apologizes, and Eliott shushes him.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault you’re so damn irresistible,” he teases, and Lucas beams. He buttons his jeans back up and swallows hard as he looks at Eliott.

“Promise we’ll get back to this when we get home?” Lucas asks with a cock of his head, and Eliott smirks.

“You act like I wasn’t already planning to help you _relax_ from studying for the bac tonight,” he replies, and Lucas’s smile turns smug and proud.

“Good,” he says primly, and they both take a moment to collect themselves. Eliott closes his eyes to try and summon unsexy thoughts so his pants won’t look obscene when he goes back upstairs. It mostly works, thank god, and when he opens his eyes again, Lucas looks much more composed too, having raked his hair into a tamer style.

Lucas stretches his hand out, and Eliott grabs it and willingly falls into the sweet kiss Lucas gives him.

“I love you,” Lucas says softly, and Eliott doesn’t think his heart will ever stop missing a beat when he hears those words from Lucas.

The bell over the door upstairs rings loudly, and they both look up in alarm. At least they look okay.

“Wait, am I presentable,” Eliott asks quickly, and Lucas hurriedly pulls Eliott’s turtleneck up higher and fluffs his hair.

“Okay, you’re fine, hurry up!” he whispers, and Eliott takes the stairs as fast as he can.

“I’m coming!” he yells.


End file.
